The Doctor and The Master
by Tuxedo Lady
Summary: Takes pace during tEoT, slash, m/m, MasterxDoctor. I literally could not think of a better title. The Doctor convinces the Master to leave with him in an unexpected way. BDSM
1. Chapter 1

So...I did this...I don't know what else to say about it. It takes place in The End of Time when the Master has the Doctor and Wilfred tied up and the Doctor offers to take him with him. I know it's been done before, but I wanted to do it anyways. I also wrote this at one in the morning so forgive me if it doesn't make any sense.

* * *

The Master flinched. See the universe? And not own it? Was the Doctor out of his mind? But travelling together…all over the entire universe. He could be the Doctor's companion. No, the Doctor would be his companion. Could be his companion, could be his. The Doctor could belong to him. That was what he was offering. He could tell the other time lord had chosen his words carefully, in order to appeal to him, and few things appealed to him more than being by the Doctor's side forever.

However, one of the things that did appeal to him more was wiping the Doctor from existence. Driving him to the ground, disgracing him, proving that he was better than him! For he was better than him. He was far superior to that sniveling, human loving, twat. He didn't need to appeal to other, lesser creature's "morals" or "feelings," he just took what he wanted. And that had to make him a better man.

Didn't it? He wished he could think. He needed peace and quiet, but he would get none. No, he would never be peaceful, not with the drums. The Doctor said he could help him, said he would try. He wanted so much to believe him. Perhaps, now that the Doctor was able to hear them, now that he knew they were real, he could do it.

But how could he know he wasn't lying. He couldn't be trusted. He was the man who thwarted him at every turn. His only option was to prove himself, prove his loyalty. He covered the Doctor's mouth with the strap again, buckling it in place. He moved behind the doctor and grabbed the handles of the contraption, leaning it back so it rested on its wheels and began to wheel him away.

He didn't need to worry about the other, the human man that the Doctor had dragged along with him. His duplicates would take care of him. He could feel the Doctor struggling against his bindings. He sent a shock through the metal and he stilled.

"If you don't behave I'll push you down a flight of stairs!" he threatened.

He pushed him into a small conference room and leaned him forward so his chair rested on its breaks. He locked the door and went over to the Doctor. The Doctor met his gaze fearlessly. "You would…take me with you?" he asked, knowing he physically couldn't receive an answer. He tentatively unbuckled the mouth strap again. "You would take me to see the universe?"

"Yes, I would," he answered.

"Would you treat me like one of your companions, like some pretty face to keep around just so you don't get bored talking to yourself?" he hissed, narrowing his eyes.

"No, not at all. We would be equals." The Master's brow furrowed in thought. "Master…" He looked up and saw the Doctor's pleading eyes. "Master, please…we're the only ones left…"

The Master straightened up. He was taller than the Doctor while he was strapped down. "Say my name again," he ordered.

"Master."

"Say it again."

"Master!"

"Again!"

"Master, please!"

His face broke into a grin. "Listen to yourself. You're so pathetic and lonely that you're begging for my company. If I did go with you, what would you show me? The Medusa Cascade? Oh how exciting!" he chuckled sarcastically. He had heard before what the Doctor promised his companions and he wasn't impressed.

"Anything you wanted, Master."

The Master raised an eyebrow. "Anything? Anything I wanted? What if I wanted to see millions of people tortured to death, would you show me that?" The Doctor didn't answer. "Of course not. You're nothing but empty words."

"I can help you," he pleaded, "with the drums. I heard them too; I know they're real. We can stop them if we work together."

"You sound very sure of yourself. Can you really guarantee anything?" He was silent again. "Answer me, Doctor!"

"No, I can't, but we can try. It's better than suffering by yourself."

"I'm not alone like you are, Doctor, not anymore. There are over six billion others who can also hear the drums, suffering with me. Why are you so special?" The offer was tempting, so tempting. He didn't deserve to suffer anymore. Now he was simply suffering all over the world

"Because there will come a time when you long for company other than yourself."

"Again with the absolutes! I'm a pretty conceited guy, I can live with myself forever and we would have a jolly good time." He flinched unnoticeably. Could he? Could he live with only himself forever as company? He had seen what loneliness was and what it did to people, he had felt it and, though he was loath to admit it, he was afraid of it. He needed to be seen. That's how he thrived, being in the spotlight. Usually in the spotlight of an entire planet was what he went for. He wondered if the Doctor's attention would be enough.

"I can give you what they can't!"

"Which is what?"

"Companionship."

"You think I can't keep myself company. This interrogation is more fruitless than I thought. As if I would ever even think of going with you." He moved to cover his mouth again when he heard three simple words.

"That's a lie."

He stopped and narrowed his eyes. The Doctor had a faint smile about his lips and a knowing glint in his eye. "What did you say?"

"You're lying. If you really hadn't considered it then you wouldn't have brought me in here. You wanted me to convince you. You're thinking about it even now, what it would be like, just the two of us, exploring the universe. The two last time lords." The Master swallowed. "What will it take to prove to you I'm not lying?"

The Master's eyes flashed. He undid the upper strap that restrained the Doctor and reached inside his coat pocket, retrieving his sonic screwdriver. He set it on the table and rolled it a few feet away. With a flick of his hand all the straps came undone, causing the Doctor to drop to the floor. The Master stepped on his back, holding him in place. Once he was sure the Doctor wouldn't try to run, he crouched down and lifted his chin, making him look up at him. "That's a rather good question," he mused. "Let's find out shall we?" He stood back up and leaned against the table. "I need to see you in your most honest state." The Doctor didn't catch his meaning. He rolled his eyes. "Strip," he ordered. The Doctor stood still. "Well, so far you don't seem very trustworthy…" The Doctor remembered what he was trying to prove and grit his teeth before throwing off his jacket and unbuttoning his shirt. "That's much better. I already trust you more." The Doctor sent a small glare his way, but didn't stop undressing. He dropped his shirt to the ground, then started to pull at his belt. He lowered his pants to the ground and stepped out of them. He braced a hand against the wall so he could remove his shoes. He stood in nothing but his underwear, looking incredibly vulnerable. "And there goes the trust." The Doctor clenched his fists in a last attempt to rebel. "Everything must go." The Doctor released his hands and remembered it was for the better before pulling down his underwear as well.

"Excellent!" the Master cheered, clasping his hands together. "Now, the real test begins. All right, Doctor, be warned that this is your last chance to convince me, so give it your all. "I am…" he trailed off so the Doctor could finish his sentence.

"The Master."

"Very good, Doctor. And I am whose master, exactly?"

The Doctor looked down. He didn't want to say it, but he would if it helped to convince him. "Mine…"

"What was that?"

"Mine," he said a little louder.

"I'm sorry?"

"You are…my master." The Doctor met his eyes and the Master could see that he meant his words.

"And that makes you…"

The Doctor swallowed. "Your servant."

"Not quite what I was looking for…"

"Your slave?"

"That's more like it. And as my slave, it is your duty to…"

"Serve you."

"Exactly. If you want to win my trust, you will do exactly that." The Master pulled a chair away from the table and sat down in it. He pointed down in between his legs. The Doctor's eyes followed his finger and he turned bright red. The Master tapped his fingers on the arm of the chair impatiently, one two three four, one two three four, and the Doctor kneeled down. He crawled forward until he sat in between the Master's knees. He gulped as he saw the tent in the Master's pants, his blush never fading. He looked up at the Master who nodded, a devious smile plastered on his face, his fingers still tapping out the incessant drumbeat. The Doctor lifted his fingers to his zipper, his hands shaking, and undid it. He could see the outline of his erection through the underwear he was wearing. He pulled the waistband down and it sprung up slightly. He stared at it, unable to do anything else. "Are you trying to communicate? Get to it!" the Master barked impatiently. The Doctor lifted his trembling hands to the tops of his thighs, never looking away. He swallowed again before finally wrapping a hand around him and beginning to move. "I'm starting to regret this," he said dryly, "even Lucy was better at this than you, and she couldn't even stand to look at it."

The Doctor flushed hotly. The Master wasn't even thinking about him. For some reason that just didn't sit right. He was trying to convince the Master to leave with him and he couldn't even keep his attention. He set his jaw and began to stroke more confidently. The Master noticed the change and wondered what had set him off. He gasped as the other time lord ran a thumb over the head of his cock. He twisted his hands in a corkscrew motion. He glanced up at the Master, taking in his pleased expression, before leaning forward and licking the tip. The Master jumped in his seat, not expecting the sudden warmth of his mouth as it enclosed him. He reached forward and tangled his fingers in his spiky hair, abandoning the arm of the chair and the tapping.

"Good boy…" he murmured, letting his eyes drift shut. He could feel the Doctor trembling under his fingers, but not from anxiety this time. He shook from pleasure. The Master let his hands wander down to his neck and back, the skin becoming sweaty from arousal. The Doctor's hands moved too, to be placed on his hips as he took in more of him. The Master pressed down on his head and neck. "Oh yes, that's good, Doctor." A shudder passed through the other time lord as he heard his name. "Oh? You like that? Doctor?" he drew the syllables out as if tasting them as they left his mouth. A moan leaked from the Doctor's mouth and he dug his hands into the Master's pants.

The Master grinned and pushed his head back from him. He took in the sight of the Doctor. Eyes half lidded, his face flushed, and a string of saliva still dripping from his mouth. The Master pat his lap. "Come to Master…" he cooed. The Doctor climbed up on top of him, wrapping his arms around his neck. "Oh, the Doctor is so naughty!" He could feel the Doctor's erection pressing against his belly, free of any clothing. "But this isn't about making the Doctor feel good, is it?" The Doctor shook his head. "No, It's about making the Master feel good." The Doctor nodded. "And how are you going to do that?" He watched, almost entranced as the Doctor began to suck on his fingers. He could see his tongue peek out occasionally to slide between digits. When they were wet enough, he grasped the back of the chair with one hand to steady him, and slipped one finger inside himself. He wasn't ready for it and cried out sharply, but didn't withdraw his hand. He began to rock back onto his hand, as he couldn't get much leverage, before fitting in another beside it.

The Master licked his lips, panting as he watched the Doctor's facial expressions swing between pain and pleasure, two of his favorite faces. He grabbed the Doctor by the back of the neck and mashed their lips together. The Doctor wrapped his free arm around the Master's neck and kissed back hungrily, still stretching himself. He opened his mouth so the Master could slip his tongue inside of it. While the two muscles tangled together, the Doctor lifted himself up slightly and placed the tip of the Master's erection at his entrance, slowly sinking down on to it. He moved slowly, far too slowly for the Master's liking, but he couldn't do anything about it. He was too wrapped up in kissing and clawing the Doctor to push him down onto him faster. After what seemed like an eternity, he felt himself completely covered in the velvety hot flesh of his companion. He sat back and stroked the Doctor's sides, bucking his hips slightly, encouraging him to move.

The Doctor pressed his forehead against the Master's chest as he began moving up and down on him. But the rhythm was too slow for the Master. He grabbed him by the hips and began moving him manually. Eventually, the Doctor went limp in his grip and just let himself be moved up and down like a doll. He was surprised by the Master's strength. He let one hand drift down the Master's chest and stomach before coming to his own erection. He gripped it softly, before his hand was torn away.

"No! Bad Doctor!" the Master scolded, still moving him up and down. "This is not about you, this is about me!" The Doctor bit his lip, but kept his hands on the Master's shoulders. "What do you say?"

"I'm sorry, Master," he moaned as the other pounded into him.

"Perhaps I'll forgive you," he panted, "if you're good." The Doctor leaned forward and kissed the Master softly, then moved to his neck. He kissed gently and suckled on his skin, covering it with little red marks that faded a few moments later. He didn't think the Master would take kindly to being marked by him. The Master leaned forward and did just that. He sunk his teeth into the Doctor's neck and sucked harshly. The Doctor cried out and clenched around him. The Master jerked and gripped him tighter, holding him still, his hips pressed flush down against him. He clenched his teeth in the Doctor's skin as he came, spurting inside of him. The Doctor cried out in the pain of having his neck treated so harshly and the pleasure of being filled. The Master finally released him and the Doctor collapsed forward on top of him, shuddering with pent up pleasure.

The Master's grin faded as the drums returned. Wait, returned? They had left? They had. He now realized that the Doctor had given him peace, albeit briefly. If that was all it took to cure him he would be more than happy to be by his side. "You've convinced me," the Master managed in between pants. The Doctor raised his head and looked at him curiously. "I'll go with you." The Doctor blushed as he remembered what his original intention was. He couldn't believe he'd forgotten. "And if you're still good, I'll let you come…" he murmured, stroking his erection softly. The Doctor bit his lip, knowing things would never be the same. The other time lord wasn't just the Master anymore, he was his Master. "Get dressed and take me to your TARDIS- we're getting out of here." The Doctor knew it was risky, taking the Master, back to the TARDIS, but he really had no choice.

"Yes, Master," he responded, standing up. The backs of his thighs were sticky, but he pulled up his underwear and pants all the same. He was re-buttoning his shirt and the Master was zipping up his pants and straightening up his jacket. It was hard to make a hoodie look particularly disheveled, but they did it. As the Doctor tied his shoes, the Master picked up his sonic screwdriver and tucked it into his own pocket. The second the Doctor's coat was on, the Master grabbed him by the arm and turned him so they were standing face to face.

"You understand what his means right? I'll leave your precious earth and turn everyone back to normal, but I get this whenever I want."

"All this and more, Master." He leaned in and gave him a lingering kiss.

The Master's face split into a grin and unlocked the door. He dragged that Doctor back to the room they were in previously, where Wilfred sat. The older man looked worried. "Doctor!" he called, "are you alright?"

"Yes, and I've convinced him to turn everything back to normal." The Master picked up the gun he had placed on the floor. "He'll come with me now."

"Look out! He has the gun!" Wilfred warned. The Doctor turned, terrified for a moment, then saw him take aim at the gate. He shot it three times before he saw any signs of damage. The fourth time, it started to spark and crack. The fifth, the lights began to fade. And the sixth, it grew dim altogether. The Doctor began to untie Wilfred as everyone's head started to shake back and forth, returning to their original identities. The Master grabbed the Doctor by the arm and pulled.

"Come on! Let's get out of here before they return to normal and try to kill me!"

"Right, this way!" They ran down a flight of stairs and took a right. They went through a door and ended up in a courtyard.

"Where is it?" the Master asked, visibly worried.

"Don't worry," said the Doctor, grabbing his hand. He snapped his fingers and the TARDIS appeared, the door swinging open. They both ran for the door. The Master shut it after them as the Doctor worked the controls. The TARDIS began it's telltale sound as they entered the time vortex.


	2. Chapter 2

FInally finished chapter two. This is going to be pretty BDSM heavy unless people object. I will change it depending on how people respond. I live for your reviews and I do want to make you happy.

* * *

As soon as they were safely hurtling through the time vortex, the Master started laughing maniacally. The Doctor placed a nervous hand on his shoulder, beginning to regret his decision. The Master turned towards him suddenly, making the Doctor jump. He grabbed his hand and pulled him up against his chest. The Doctor tried to wriggle out of his grip, but the Master only tightened his hold. "Oh, Doctor, just the two of us now…" he said with a menacing grin. The Doctor opened his mouth to say something, but found himself unable as the Master covered it with his own. He took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside and the Doctor felt himself melting against him. The Master pulled back with a pop. "Oh, you poor thing," he mocked, his hands travelling below his waist where his erection still throbbed. The Doctor let out a strangled gasp. "Not to worry, I have something for you. I think you'll like it." He fumbled around in the large pocket on the front of his hoodie, the Doctor, still resting all of his weight against him. "Here we are." He felt the hands on his neck too late, as the bright, red collar has already been clasped around it. "Oh, it looks better on you than I thought it would. It definitely looks better on you than me…" The Doctor didn't even bother with it as he grabbed the Master's face and pulled him into another furious kiss.

"Master…" he choked out, "Master, please…" He dug his fingers into the Master's shoulders and ground his hips against his thigh.

"Please, what?" he asked.

"Please…you said…you said if I was good you'd let me come…I've been good haven't I?" he pleaded.

"Hmm, I suppose you have. And a good memory too…" He shoved the Doctor by the shoulders and he fell to the ground. He didn't have time to get up as the Master was soon on top of him, in between his legs. He was kissing him again, violently almost. He rubbed his knee down on his clothed penis, making him cry out.

"Master!" he screeched.

"Yes?" he answered in a singsong voice.

"Oh, Master, I need more, please, more!"

"What a good, little dog…I wonder what your companions would think of you…begging to come…Rose or Martha or Donna…" The Doctor grabbed his face, surprising him.

"No!" he hissed, "Don't think about anyone else! Only me!" He mashed their lips again, rivaling even the Master's force.

"I like it when you get territorial…" he mused, "but don't you ever give me orders again! Do you understand me?" He pinned the Doctor's shoulders to the ground and removed his knee from in between his legs, taking away his only source of pleasure.

"No…" he whined, "Master, I'm sorry! I'll never do it again!" His hands clenched in the fabric of his hoodie, whimpering and shaking.

The Master sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fine, but don't expect me to be this nice all the time."

"Oh yes, thank you!" the Doctor peppered his face and neck with kisses. The Master reached down in between his legs and unzipped his pants. The Doctor shivered, He reached inside his underwear and grabbed a hold of him, making the Doctor cry out.

"Does the Doctor want a treat?" he teased, thumbing the head.

"Oh, Master, yes!" The Doctor stuck his fingers in the grating of the floor, holding on as if for dear life.

"Now don't expect to get this kind of treatment all the time…" The Master pinned his hips down and leaned over his throbbing cock. "However, this is a bit of a special occasion…" He stuck out his tongue and lapped at his cock head, before suddenly engulfing it. The sudden pleasure coupled with the long wait and pent up desire was far too much for the Doctor to handle, and he promptly came in the Master's mouth. The Master looked up at the Doctor, meeting his eyes before swallowing everything that had just poured into his mouth. The Doctor shuddered and sat up, pulling the Master in for a sloppy kiss, tasting himself there. He tried to keep contact, but the Master pulled away. "Don't expect me to be this sweet all the time."

The Doctor grinned and nipped at his nose. "What else shouldn't I expect?" he asked with a chuckle. "You are telling me not to expect a lot of things. The Spanish Inquisition perhaps?" The Master didn't get the joke.

"Don't expect to do whatever you want anymore because I'm in charge now," The Master hissed, grabbing his chin.

"But I thought you wanted to see the universe…" The Doctor pouted.

"Oh don't make that face. Doctor." The Doctor began to smile a bit. "There it is, the most obnoxious smile I have ever seen."

"But you love it." The Doctor grinned.

"I'm starved," the Master said, standing up.

"I can have the TARDIS cook something up for us later. How about we get dressed, eh?" His pants were totally ruined and his shirt was all sweaty. He pulled the Master along to the giant wardrobe and started picking out his normal suit.

"You're not wearing that," he heard the Master say. He turned around, but he was hidden behind one of the giant racks of clothes. "You'll be wearing this from now on." He followed the sound of his voice over to where he was standing. The Master had pulled off his hoodie and was standing in only his jeans. He turned around, grinning as he held up a pair of chaps and a black, leather harness.

The Doctor's mouth dropped open. "I'm not wearing that." He shook his head as the Master approached him. "No, no, no! I'm not doing it, I'm not!" The Master smirked and licked his lips.

"If that's the case, then you'll be wearing this." In his other hand he held a strange belt. It had holes for his legs and a strap that would run underneath him where I vibrating plug was mounted. "Do you know what this is, Doctor? I'm sure you do. You're not nearly as innocent as you'd have everyone believe."

The Doctor chewed his lip. He'd seen chastity belts before, worn them too. He truly was not as innocent as he wanted everyone else to think. The thought of wearing one again sent shivers down his spine. Part of him wanted to defy him so he'd have to wear it, but another part of knew that would probably be a very bad idea. He took the chaps and harness from the master with a frown.

"There's a good boy." The Master started unzipping his own pants and the Doctor blushed. "Oh stop pretending like you're embarrassed or something." The Master picked his own clothes out. He donned a tight leather suit. "I've missed wearing these. That's one of the things I loved about being Harold Saxon, suits all the time. I'd never looked so dapper." He fixed his tie in a mirror and turned to see the Doctor in his uniform. He looked down sheepishly, rubbing his arm. "Chin up, baby, you look great!"

"What's going to happen now?" The Doctor asked. "What are you going to do with me?"

The Master walked over to him and cradled his face in his hands. "I'm just going to love you. I'm going to love you all the time." He pulled their faces together and kissed the Doctor slowly.

"Master…" he whimpered.

"I love it when you use my name." He stroked the Doctor's face. "I love it when you look at me like that!" The Doctor whined. His eyes were half closed and his mouth was open. "Oh yes, just like that. Tell me Doctor, do you like it when I do this? Do you like it when I dominate you?" The Doctor didn't say anything, just leaned into his touch. "Answer me, Doctor. Answer your Master!"

"Oh…yes…" he moaned.

"Good." The Master smirked and led him down the hall by the leash. The TARDIS buzzed inside his head. She was not happy he was back, but she was happy that the Doctor was happy. She led him to a room they would enjoy. The Master opened the solid black door and made a mental note to give her a proper thanking and maybe, just maybe, and apology, later.

Inside the room was a big bed. It was covered in black sheets and had plenty of bars in the headboard. To anyone else it would look like a normal bed, but the Master knew exactly what it was supposed to be used for. There was a big, black chest at the foot of the bed and cabinets lined the walls. He led the Doctor to the bed and pushed him down onto it. He tied the leash to one of the bars that made up the headboard and opened the top drawer of the nightstand. Inside was a silky black blindfold. He tied it around the Doctor's eyes and the man's breath hitched.

"Shhh…" He opened the next drawer and surveyed his choices. He decided that the Doctor was probably out of practice, since it had been centuries since his last sexual experience. He selected two leather wrist cuffs and hooked them together behind his back. Now that he was restrained, the Master could have a proper look at all the toys. He opened up the chest at the foot of the bed and whistled. "Look at what we have here…" The Doctor fidgeted, wondering what the Master had found and how much it would hurt. "We'll have to start you easy, until I've trained you properly." The Doctor shivered. He'd been trained before, and by the Master, but it had been back when they were both young and inexperienced. Now that he was tied up, he was having second thoughts about giving the Master full control over him. He was strangely soothed at the feeling of his hands stroking up and down his arms. He relaxed into the touch and his fears left him. He was filled, instead, with glorious anticipation.

"Now," the Master said, holding up a roll of bondage tape, "time to tie you up properly." The Doctor couldn't see what was going on, but he felt his wrists unhooked from each other and felt the tape wrapped around them. His arms were stretched to their limit before being tied down to the bedposts. His feet were next, they were bound to his thighs in a way that kept his legs open and bent. He felt extremely exposed in front of his once-nemesis, once-lover and all the blood started to rush south. "You look comfortable," the Master said with a smirk.

"What to do, what to do…" He pulled off his jacket and hung it on one of the bedposts. He sat down on the side of the bed and stroked the Doctor's chest lightly. The Doctor shivered. "Cold? Even though it's so hot in here…" He unbuttoned his shirt painfully slowly so the Doctor was kept waiting for as long as possible. He tossed his tie to the ground, then turned around and straddled the Doctor. He rubbed his chest in circles, his tongue dancing behind his teeth in anticipation. He leaned down so his ear was against the Doctor's abdomen. He could hear his hearts racing. The drumbeats in his head seemed to join with them and they became suddenly less maddening. He turned his face and kissed the Doctor's belly at his navel softly, then moved up to his chest and along his breastbone. When he reached his neck he could feel how sweaty the Doctor was. The Master was surprised at his patience.

It needed to be tested. The Master kissed back down the center of his chest, where a human's heart would be, and turned his face. The Doctor moved under his touch and made him wonder what he did. He turned his face the other way and the Doctor reacted again. He realized then that his stubble was scratching the Doctor's chest slightly. He rubbed his chin. He was not very fond of his facial hair. Sure, it was appropriate when he was running around in the street like a dog, but not anymore. "I'll shave later," he said more to himself than to the Doctor. He moved to the side across the Doctor's chest and kissed his nipple lightly. When the Doctor didn't react, he kissed him a little harder. The Doctor whimpered and the Master drew his tongue around it in circles, spelling out names in Gallifreyan. Only when the Doctor was nearly in tears did he move to the other. He kissed it harshly and nipped at it with his teeth, making the Doctor cry out before sucking on it with force. He released it with a 'pop' and made his way up to his neck again. He chuckled when he felt and tasted the sweat on his skin. "Now it's hot, is that it?" he teased.

"Master…" the Doctor whined.

The Master sat up and pursed his lips. "I didn't say you could speak." The Doctor but his lip, but the Master could see that words wanted to spill out. He sighed. "Permission to speak granted," he said, rubbing soft circles into his chest again.

"Master, please…"

The Master rolled his eyes. "I said permission to speak, not permission to whine."

The Doctor cleared his throat. "Master. Please, let me…"

"Let you what?" The Doctor was silent. "Come on Doctor, say it. Be a good boy and maybe I'll give you what you want." That seemed to entice the Doctor.

"Please, Master, let me…let me taste it…"

The Master chuckled. "Now that is something I more than happy to let you do." The Master unzipped his trousers and released his aching cock. He had foregone underwear for quick access. He shifted so his knees were on the Doctor's shoulders and lowered himself into the Doctor's mouth. "Merciful Rassilon, that's good…"

The Doctor seemed to be enjoying it as much as the Master was. He moaned as it filled his mouth, suckling on it gently, being careful of his teeth. The Master looked down and lifted the blindfold up slightly. The Doctor's eyes were closed as he appreciated what he was given. The Master tightened the blindfold again and shifted his hips forward. The Doctor immediately accommodated for the extra space it needed to occupy. He was breathing through his nose calmly, even when the tip of the Master's cock pushed into his throat.

"Doesn't this bring back memories?" The Master asked as he started thrusting into the Doctor's mouth. Even if the Doctor could reply, he wouldn't have. The Master could see the blush on his cheeks peeking out from underneath the blindfold. "You can't possibly be embarrassed by something like memories at a time like this!" the Master laughed. "Always so self-conscious, even then." He pulled out of his mouth and the Doctor took great gulps of air. "Do you remember my thirtieth looming day celebration?" he asked, stroking the Doctor's face. "That was a question and I expect an answer!" he barked.

The Doctor swallowed, then croaked out, "Yes."

"Do you remember how even after everyone had retired you were so afraid of getting caught, despite the fact that we outgrew the curfew?" The nudged the Doctor and he nodded. "But that's what made it exciting, isn't it? The idea that, at any moment, a teacher or a nurse would come down the hall and catch you on your knees is what convinced you to do it in the first place. No matter how much I asked and begged and bribed you would have refused, if not for the risk. Do you miss those days?"

The Doctor sighed sadly. "I do and I don't…"

"I don't, not at all. All those brats looking down on me even though I was the chosen. They didn't mind you even though you ran from the untempered schism. And you were always lost in your books. But, you never said no to an adventure, playing hooky in the forests, rolling in the red grass…can you remember it? After all this time, can you still imagine that burnt orange sky?" The Doctor nodded with a happier sounding sigh. The Master leaned down and kissed him sweetly. In his mind the drums were beat back by the vision of two suns, of towering cliffs, of their beautiful city. He felt peaceful.

He heard the sound of the bondage tape straining. He peeked open an eye and watched the Doctor pull vainly at his bonds. He smirked and ran his hands along the Doctor's arms. "Now what are you doing that for?" he asked.

"I want…I want to touch you. I want to hold you, Koschei," he pleaded. The Master nearly relented when he heard his old school name, but he held fast.

"I don't think so, _Theta Sigma_." He got off of the Doctor and walked back to the open chest. He came back with an armful of toys. "You still have a long way to go." The Doctor whimpered and the Master rubbed his belly, shushing him. "Trust me, Doctor, it will all be worth it in the end." Even though the Master gave the Doctor absolutely no reason to trust him he did trust him, with his life; literally, as the Master could do as he wished with the Doctor strapped down, even if that meant killing him. The Master pawed through the toys until he found one he liked. He picked up the slim beaded stalk and covered it in lubrication. He crouched in between the Doctors legs and smeared some lubrication around his hole. He pushed the tapered tip inside and the first bead followed smoothly. The six beads on the stick were roughly the same sides and all fit inside without protest. "Well, that's out. Let's test the next one." The Master tapped his chin as he chose between two other toys. "Let's try…this one." He held a toy about six inches long. It had beads on a stalk like the other, but with this one they increased in size. The first three fit in nicely. The fourth needed a bit of an extra nudge, but popped right inside and the fifth held little protest as well. "Hmm…I don't know if this is good or bad news," mused the Master. He thought about the men the Doctor might hang about with. A terrifying idea struck his mind. "Tell me Doctor, did you ever do anything with the freak?" he spat. "Answer me!" he yelled when the Doctor hesitated.

"No," he finally said, "I never did anything like this with Jack."

The Master thought of a more important question. "Did you want to?" he asked softly.

The Doctor frowned. "No. Jack…I can tell he's always wanted to…with me, but I never returned the feelings…"

The Master felt much better. "How about this one?" he said, grabbing another toy. He drizzled lube on this one as well and pushed it through the tight ring of muscle. It started resisting after the first two. "There we go," the Master said as the third popped inside of him. The Doctor groaned as he started pushing in the fourth and fifth. The Master saw his mouth open and shut repeatedly, trying not to make any more sounds. The Master fit the sixth in and left it. He crossed back over the Doctor's head and brushed his bangs away from the blindfold. "How does that feel?" he asked softly.

"Good," the Doctor groaned.

"Just good?" the Master asked.

"Great…"

The Master looked down his body and saw the Doctor's cock straining against the leather of the chaps. "Uh-oh. Now that doesn't look like it feels very good. Does it?"

The Doctor shook his head. "No, sir."

The Master smiled. "Look who remembered his manners. For that I suppose you deserve a small reward." The Master unfastened the front of his chaps. The Doctor sighed as his erection sprang free from its confines. "Is that better?" he asked.

"Yes. Yes, sir," the Doctor said with a relieved smile.

"What do we say?"

"Thank you, Master."

"That's much better." The Master picked up something else. "Now, I can put this on…" He clipped a small metal ring around the base of his cock and the Doctor cried out in protest. "Hush now." He moved back in between the Doctor's legs and grabbed a hold of the toy inside of him. He started to slowly pull them out and push it back in, twisting it as he went. The Doctor arched off of the bed, trying to get closer to it. "So eager," the Master teased. The Doctor whined as the beads were pushed in and pulled out a final time. "Tell me, Doctor, what is it you want?" he asked, silently pulling of the remainder of his clothes.

"I want you," he moaned.

"Want me to what?" The Master folded his clothes and placed his shoes neatly beside them.

"Please, fuck me!" he begged, giving in to his desire.

The Master grinned and pulled out the sonic screwdriver. He aimed it at the bondage tape binding the Doctor's legs and they snapped. He grabbed the Doctor's feet and hooked his legs over his shoulders. "Permission granted," he smirked, before pushing in. Both the Doctor and the Master hissed in pleasure. He immediately pulled out and began thrusting. He could not thrust to the beat of the drums, but it didn't matter as he felt them leaving his mind. He laughed heartily and leaned over to kiss the Doctor. The Doctor kissed back desperately and struggled with the tape again. The Master flicked the sonic screwdriver again and freed his wrists. The Doctor immediately took hold of the Master and pulled himself into a sitting position so he could get better access to his mouth. The Doctor bounced up and down as the Master thrusted into him, his aching cock rubbing against the Master's belly. He would have come already, if not for the cock ring. The Master wasn't that close to finishing, despite all the delicious torture he'd inflicted on the Doctor.

"M-Master!" he heard the Doctor cry. The sound of his voice sent a shiver down the Master's spine.

"Say it again," he hissed into the Doctor's ear.

"Master!"

"Again!"

"Master!"

"Keep saying it and don't stop till I say!" The Doctor continued to whimper and moan out the name of his lover and the Master himself drawing closer and closer to his finish. It was amazing what a word could do for him. He slammed his hips down a final time and came inside of the other, nearly screaming as he did so. The Doctor, true to his orders, kept murmuring his name over and over still. The Master hushed him with a kiss and unclipped the cock ring. He gave the Doctor a few tugs before he came too, almost violently, into the Master's hand.

The Doctor snuggled up to him and said something he wasn't expecting. "I love you."

The Master looked down at his lover, his eyes closed and his face streaked with sweat. He didn't know exactly what he felt, other than that this was all so right. He kissed the Doctor's forehead and realized the other Time Lord had fallen asleep. He knew he could use some sleep too, but he wasn't going to bed dirty. He noticed a door in the corner he hadn't seen before. He lay the Doctor down and crossed to it. He found inside a luxurious washroom. He glanced at the cabinets and saw them filled with various sex tools as well. He grabbed a washcloth and wet it, then wiped the Doctor down. He tossed the washcloth on the nightstand before lying down next to the Doctor. As his eyelids drifted shut, he dimly registered the lights dimming and the sound of the Doctor's breathing. He slept undisturbed by the drums for the first time in centuries.

* * *

Please tell me what you think or where you want them to do it next!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry, this one's kind of short. I will be doing a chapter on the console and one chapter involving Captain Jack at the hub, so stay tuned

* * *

The Doctor woke up in the Master's arms. At first he was confused, and a little bit alarmed, but then he remembered the previous day and relaxed. The other time lord was out like a light, snoring slightly. The Doctor buried his face in his chest. He was startled when the other's stomach growled, very loudly. He did recall him saying how hungry he was the day before. He slipped out of the Master's arms and into the wardrobe. After all, he couldn't cook naked. He didn't put on his usual suit, the Master wouldn't like that. He guessed that the Master would more than enjoy his new outfit. He snuck into the TARDIS kitchen and started cooking.

"Doctor?" the Master grumbled, fumbling with the pillow that had been placed in his arms instead of his companion. He saw that he had, in fact, left. The door was still open and the light in the hall was on. He got up and went down the hall, passing the TARDIS wardrobe and pulling on a dressing gown. His nose was greeted with a wonderful smell and he followed it into the kitchen. He was met with not only the source of the delectable smell, but a delectable sight, also.

The Doctor stood at the stove, flipping French toast on the griddle. He was dressed in a sleek apron and nothing else, but the collar. The Master came up behind him and hugged him, wrapping his arms around his waist and kissing his neck. The Doctor jumped, then relaxed into his touch. "Good morning, Master." The Master didn't reply, just nuzzled his nose against the Doctor's neck. "I know you're hungry, so I cooked some breakfast. The Doctor squeaked when he felt the Master's hand cup his ass. "Master! At least wait until you've eaten.

"What if I want to eat you?" he mumbled, nipping his neck. His stomach growled and he pulled back. "Fine." He sat down at the table and watched the Doctor bustle around the kitchen. He poured him a glass of juice and set a steaming plate of French toast in front of him. The Master reached for a slice, but the Doctor smacked his hand away.

"Try using these." He held out a fork and knife. The Master took them rolling his eyes. "And just let me add the finishing touch." He held a chrome cylinder over the plate and turned the crank. A fine white powder came out the bottom and dusted the toast. The Doctor grabbed his own plate and made to sit down across from him, but the Master grabbed him and pulled him into his lap.

"Feed me," he instructed, stroking his naked back.

"Master, really?"

"You will do as I say." There was almost no force behind his voice and his eyes were still half closed with sleepiness, so the Doctor sighed and relented. He cut a piece off and popped it in the Master's mouth. "Mmm…"

"Do you like it?" the Doctor asked, feeding him another piece.

The Master nodded his head and took a sip of juice. "Do we have any jam?"

"Well, yes, but you'll have to let go of me first if you want it."

"Never mind then." The Master shrugged and opened his mouth for another bite. The Doctor chuckled and made it look like he was going to put it into the Master's mouth, but ended up putting it in his own. "You little bastard!" the Master teased. He took the fork away from the Doctor and put it out of his reach. He picked up the piece of toast with his hand and bit into it.

"Master! You're going to make a mess."

"Don't care," he said through a mouthful. "I'll just make you clean it up." The Doctor pouted. "Stop it. Stop it right now." He scarfed down the rest of the toast and grabbed another slice. The Doctor eventually relented and grabbed a slice with his hands too. The Master finished his juice and wiped his mouth on his sleeve. "What?" he asked when the Doctor gave him an odd look.

"There are these things called napkins, you know."

"Don't get smart with me, Doctor." The Doctor just shrugged. "Unless…" the Master stroked up and down his back, "you want to be punished…" The Doctor gave him an innocent look, but leaned into his touch all the same.

"I'll be good." He grinned. He lifted his fingers, sticky from eating, and began to lick them clean, sensuously. The Master hummed happily and slipped his hand down to his bottom and squeezed. The Doctor yelped. "What did I do?" he asked with the same innocent look.

The Master smirked. "Oh, just promised me your body wherever and whenever I want it." He caressed his ass softly.

"You don't want to go back to the bed or anything?" the Doctor asked, blushing.

The Master didn't answer. He grabbed the Doctor's chin and pulled him in for a kiss. He felt the Doctor stiffen, then relax against him and open his mouth. The Master slipped his tongue inside and stroked up and down his sides with his hands. The Doctor moaned softly as he kissed him back. "No, I don't…" He picked the Doctor up and he wrapped his legs around the Master's waist. He pushed the half eaten plate of French toast out of the way and lay the Doctor down on the table. He reached underneath him and untied his apron, throwing it off to the side. He picked up the sifter full of powdered sugar and turned the crank, covering him in the sweet white dust. The Doctor lipped his lips clean of the sugar with a satisfied hum. "Is it good?"

"Yeah…"

"Then, I'll have to try some." The Master leaned down and began to lick up and down his neck, cleaning up the powder. "Mmm, sweet…" He licked his chest clean next, causing the Doctor the moan and squirm. By the time he was done, the Doctor was panting and his cock was beginning to harden. "Where did you say the jam was?"

The Doctor tilted his head to the side. "In the cupboard above the toaster…" The Master opened the cupboard and pulled out three jars of fruit jams. He picked a spoon out of the drawer and returned to the table.

"Let's see what we have…" He picked up one jar. "Strawberry. Can't really go wrong with that." He opened the jar and scooped out a spoonful, then slapped it down on the Doctor's right nipple. "Grape. Also standard." He repeated it with the grape as well on the left nipple. "Fig jelly? That sounds interesting…" He smeared this one down on his navel. "Let the tasting begin." He leaned down and licked up some strawberry jam, then sucked on the nipple, making the Doctor arch up off the table. When the nipple was clean of jam, if a little sticky, he pulled away. "Pretty good. I mean, it is strawberry jam. You can't really mess up strawberry jam. What do you think?" He gave the Doctor a sloppy open-mouthed kiss so he could taste as well.

"Mmm…I like the texture…"

The Master leaned over his left nipple and lapped up the jam there as well, taking his time, working his way in. He gave it a little nip and circled it with his tongue. "Not bad. Could be better." He kissed the Doctor again.

"I think it's a little too thick…too many seeds."

"Noted." The Master got down in between the Doctor's legs and plunged his tongue right into his belly button. The Doctor squeaked. "Oh, wow, this is sweet!" He didn't stop licking it up, swirling his tongue around inside of it. The Doctor squirmed and screamed underneath his velvety tongue. The Master had to hold him still by his hips. This time, the Doctor pulled the Master's face right up to his so he could taste it.

"I hadn't tried that before," he panted, "but it's good…"

"Yeah…" The Master held him down by his shoulders as he kissed him passionately. "Where's the olive oil?" he asked. The Doctor shakily pointed to the cupboard above the stove. The Master grabbed it and was back in a flash, coating his fingers. He plunged two fingers directly into his hole, stretching him mercilessly, the Doctor wriggling below him. "What should I fuck you with this morning?" he asked, looking around. There were all kinds of gadgets in the kitchen that would work perfectly, but they had all the time in the world to experiment with them. The Doctor whimpered, hoping it would be small. The Master left him at the table to rifle through the drawers. "This could work." He returned with a wooden spoon.

"Master...that's really long…"

The Master smirked. "I know." He drizzled olive oil on it and rubbed it around the edge of his hole. He stuck the rounded tip inside the ring of muscle and turned it around. The Doctor cried out with pleasure. The Master grinned and rotated it in wide circles, stretching him further as he pushed it in more. "I don't think you'll be using this for cooking again, that's for sure." The end brushed against his prostate, making him jolt.

"Right there!" the Doctor moaned.

"So that's where it was hiding…" The Master tried to hit it again, just grazing it.

"Ah! Yes! It was…it was right there…" The Master angled the spoon a little differently and jammed it right on. The Doctor screamed his name, his back arching off of the table. The Master slid the spoon out easily, leaving the Doctor twitching and panting. He turned it around and drizzled olive oil on the wider end. The Doctor didn't know what was happening until he felt the bowl pushing against him. He clenched his toes and clawed the table as it slowly made its way inside. The Master leaned over and breathed against his neck.

"Relax," he whispered. The Doctor loosened his muscles and felt the bowl slip all the way inside of him. "Now that wasn't so hard, was it?" The Doctor didn't answer, just groaned as he felt the Master twist the spoon inside of him. "Let's see if I can find it again…" The Master shifted the spoon inside of him and began to pull it out and push it in again. The Doctor moaned and leaned into his touch, spreading his legs apart further. This end of the spoon was larger than he'd had in a long time, but he was okay with almost anything as long as it was the Master doing it.

"Ah! There! There! There it is!" the Doctor yelled as the spoon covered his prostate.

The Master chuckled as he began to thrust it in and out. The Doctor's back was up off the table as he was fucked with the spoon, his ass up as high as he could lift it. "You little slut. You don't care what it is I fuck you with, do you?" The Doctor trembled. "That's what I thought. I bet you want something else, though…" The Doctor nodded vigorously. The Master pushed his hips down to the table and slowly slid the spoon all the way out. He stroked the Doctor's stomach and cooed soothingly as the widest part passed through the ring of muscle again. The Master tossed the spoon behind him and hopped up onto the table with him. He kissed a trail up his torso to his hearts and kissed each side, then continued up his neck. He suckled a bit underneath his ear, making him whimper. "Do you want it? Do you want it, Doctor?"

"Yes…"

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, Master. Yes, Master, please, I want it…"

The Master kissed back down his neck to his collarbone and wrapped the Doctor's legs around his waist. "Are you ready?" he asked. The Doctor nodded. He pushed inside of him, entering smoothly thanks to his fingers and the spoon. "Mmm…I love desert for breakfast," he chuckled, kissing him softly. He moved slowly, tenderly. It wasn't rough like the day before, but it was just as passionate. There was something red hot about his lingering touches that made the Doctor want to scream. Instead, he closed his eyes and let himself be lulled into a sleepy state of pleasure by the rhythm of his thrusts. "Am I boring you?" the Master asked.

The Doctor's eyes popped open. "No! No, no, not at all…" He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around the Master as well. "It's wonderful." He closed his eyes again and pressed his head to the Master's chest, listening to his hearts. He was hypnotized by the four repeated beats. He wondered if that was what the Master heard constantly. Sure, in small doses it could be relaxing, but pounding away all the time- anyone would go mad. He hummed against his chest, drowning out the sound, wishing it would go away for the Master too. "What about you?" he asked. "Is it…good?" The Master chuckled and nodded, kissing the top of the Doctor's hair. The Doctor squirmed and reached in between them, stroking the Master's chest soothingly. "I want to make you come…" He felt the Master shudder and he got an idea. "Please, Master, come. Come in me…" The Master shuddered again, harder this time, and groaned. The Doctor could feel him empty inside of him and pull out. He sighed as a soft hand wrapped around his cock and began stroking. He smiled as the Master kissed his cheeks and nose, uncharacteristically sweet. He whimpered and bit his lip as he reached his limit and came in the Master's hand. He kissed the tip of the Master's nose and wiped his hand off on his apron.

Then came those words again.

"I love you."


End file.
